farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaff (Farming Simulator 15)
Chaff is a type of Crop in Farming Simulator 15. Chaff is produced when a specialized type of Harvester, mounted with the correct type of Header, is run over the correct type of Crop. In the base game, Chaff can be produced from Wheat, Barley, Canola, Corn, or Grass, as well as mowed Grass and Straw. Chaffing Corn is the most effective of these. Chaff is then used to produce Silage. It cannot be sold as-is, but will make a massive profit once turned into Silage. Quick Summary Chaff is a type of secondary Crop. It is essentially plant matter that has been shredded up whole. Chaff is not grown, instead it is produced from a variety of primary Crop plants. In the base game, it can be produced from Wheat, Barley, Canola, Corn, Grass, Mowed Grass, and Straw. To produce Chaff from any type of plant, you will need both the appropriate Chaff Harvester as well as the correct Header for the type of Crop you wish to turn into Chaff. Most Harvesters are not capable of producing Chaff, and the wrong Header will not be able to harvest your intended Crops. Chaff cannot be sold as-is. Its only function is to be turned into Silage, which is incredibly profitable. Chaffing equipment, on the other hand, is also quite expensive - but will pay for itself very quickly. The most efficient way of producing Chaff is by shredding Corn. After that, shredding Grass that has already been mowed, and/or Straw in the wake of another harvester, is a close second. Shredding other crops, including un-mowed Grass, is the least cost-effective option. Chaff Harvesters The base game offers only two Harvesters capable of Chaffing. They are the Pöttinger Mex 5 and the Krone Big X 1100. Other Harvesters will not be able to Chaff any type of crop whatsoever. Both of these Harvesters do not have their own holding tanks. This means that while operating, they must be able to dump the Chaff into a Tipper constantly. They both have a special pipe that can rotate around 360 degrees, and will automatically find any nearby Tipper with sufficient room to dump the Chaff into. The Mex 5 is not a self-propeller harvester, but rather a Chaffing Header that can be mounted on the front of a tractor. Although it is comparatively cheap, it has a very narrow work area, it can only Chaff Corn, and it cannot be used with a Hired Worker under any circumstances. Therefore, you must attach a Tipper to the back of the tractor, and perform the Chaffing process yourself. The Big X 1100 is a self-propelled Chaff Harvester, which comes without a header by default. The base game provides three different Headers that can be purchased for it. Each harvests a different type of Crop. The Big X 1100 can be used with a Hired Worker, but only when Chaffing Corn, and only when it has no trailers attached behind it. Therefore, you will need to manually drive a tractor or truck equipped with one or two Tippers next to the Big X as it works over Corn. If you are manually driving, you may drag Tippers freely. NOTE: If you are Chaffing manually, remember to turn the harvester off as soon as it runs out of space to dump the Chaff into. Otherwise, it will continue destroying whatever crop it is chaffing, but won't produce anything! Chaffing Corn The most effective way to acquire large amounts of Chaff is to process a Corn field. This is possible with both types of Chaff Harvesters available in the base game. Normal Corn harvesting (that is, with a regular Harvester) is not nearly as lucrative as other crop types, meaning that players will often grow Corn simply in order to Chaff it. Corn produces a very large amount of Chaff for every liter of Corn destroyed in the process. Also, the Krone Easycollect 1053 header for the Big X is very wide, and can fill a large Tipper quite rapidly. Furthermore, as explained previously, a Krone Big X 1100 can be used with a Hired Worker when Chaffing corn, making the process simpler (though you still need to manually drive a Tipper next to it at all times, somewhat blunting this point). Chaffing Other Crops and Grass With the Krone X Disc 6200 header, or a similar device, it is possible to Chaff Wheat, Barley, Canola, and even uncut Grass. These crops may not be Chaffed with a Mex 5. Chaffing with the X Disc is the least efficient method of gaining Chaff. However, it requires very little work - and you can drive from crop field to grass and keep collecting more and more Chaff without stopping. Naturally, this should only be used on profitable crops (Wheat, Barley, Canola) as a last resort, since these crops tend to be worth more money when properly harvested. Grass, on the other hand, is free and abundant, and turning it into Chaff is a good way to make money. However, consider the option below for a more profitable result. Remember that you cannot use a Hired Worker with an X-Disc 6200, under any circumstances. Chaffing Mowed Grass and Straw One of the more effective methods of producing Chaff is to collect and shred mowed Grass and/or Straw. Both of these materials are left on the ground behind the machine that created them, at which time they may be collected to serve different purposes. However, a Krone Big X equipped with a Krone EasyFlow 300 can collect and shred them into Chaff, with large potential profits. Collecting Chaff this way works the same as collecting with a Loading Wagon. As such, it's often best to run a Windrower over the area first, to arrange the Grass / Straw into neat trails that can be picked up more easily. Note that for purposes of making Chaff, mowed Grass and dried Grass are identical - the harvester will take both, for the same exact results. Remember that you cannot use a Hired Worker with an EasyFlow 300, under any circumstances. Producing Silage Once the Chaff has been created, the only thing you can do with it is to use it for producing Silage. There is no other way to use or sell Chaff. Take the Tipper containing the Chaff to one of the fermentation bunkers at the Biogas Plant or the Cow Pasture, and unload it. This is only possible if the bunker does not currently contain Silage, is not currently covered with plastic, and is not currently full to capacity. You may mix Chaff with any other silage-able material in the bunker, the game will not object, and there is no benefit or penalty for doing so. Once enough material has been accumulate in the bunker, drive a vehicle over it to compress it to 100%. Then, cover the bunker with a plastic blanket. Several hours later, the bunker will be automatically uncovered, and will contain Silage. This can be used in making Total Mixed Ration, but can also be sold directly at the Biogas Plant for substantial profits. The high profit margin on Silage, coupled with the generally low amount of work required to get Chaff for its production, makes this agricultural activity one of the most profitable activities in the game (if not the most profitable). Category:Farming Simulator 15 Crops